pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Jumpluff
Jumpluff (Japanese: ワタッコ Watacco) is a / -type Pokémon introduced in Generation II. Biology Behavior Jumpluff are known to be timid, but will fight if necessary. Despite its appearance, Jumpluff are vicious fighters. They slap with their puffy arms and spray spores and powders. They also hail bullet~seed on oppressors, and favor to drain their foes' energy by sucking the life out of them by means of casting green lightning bolts from their top "pluff" and striking their opponent and stealing their energy. They ruthlessly defend young Hoppip, but often bully Skiploom. Many floating herds consist of only Jumpluff and Hoppip, for Skiploom are sent off on their own so they can independently train and learn to stand their ground without the help of the herd. They often live in floral fields. Evolution Jumpluff is the evolved form of Skiploom as of level 27. Jumpluff is the final form of Hoppip. Game info Game locations |type= |goldsilver=Evolve Skiploom |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Skiploom |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Skiploom |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Skiploom |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Skiploom |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Safari Zone |hgssrarity=Common |blackwhite=Evolve Skiploom (White only) |bwrarity=None |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Side game locations |type= |Trozei=Endless Level 3 Endless Level 14 Forever Level 52 Mr. Who's Den |PMD1=Evolve Skiploom |PMD2=Sky Stairway (1F-49F) Mt. Mistral (1F-19F) }} Pokédex entries |border= |gen=II |gold=Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. |silver=Drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores all over the world to make more offspring. |crystal=Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants. |ruby=Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating. |sapphire=Jumpluff rides warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. The Pokémon descends to the ground when it encounters cold air while it is floating. |emerald=Jumpluff ride warm southern winds to cross the sea and fly to foreign lands. This Pokémon lands when it encounters cold air while it is floating. |firered=Drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores all over the world to make more offspring. |leafgreen=Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. |diamond=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |pearl=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |platinum=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |heartgold=Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. |soulsilver=Drifts on seasonal winds and spreads its cotton-like spores all over the world to make more offspring. |black=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |white=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |black 2=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |white 2=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |x=Blown by seasonal winds, it circles the globe, scattering cotton spores as it goes. |y=Even in the fiercest wind, it can control its fluff to make its way to any place in the world it wants.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |border= |xyspr=Jumpluff_XY.gif |}} Appearances Anime *Officer Jenny's Jumpluff *Ramos' Jumpluff Officer Jenny used her Jumpluff to find suspects by scattering its cotton onto a suspected area, which will shows up the suspect's thumbprint or footprint. Ext's evolve from Skiploom. Trivia Cultural significance Jumpluff were often raised from Hoppip and trained to protect gardens. Gallery 189Jumpluff_OS_anime.png 189Jumpluff_Dream.png 189Jumpluff_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Red_and_Blue_Rescue_Teams.jpg 189Jumpluff_Pokemon_Stadium.png 189Jumpluff_Pokémon_PokéPark.jpg Category:Small Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon